DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): Research: The cerebellar noradrenergic system is critical in motor learning processes. Plasticity in the motor system is important for the elderly because many individuals must adapt to new environments and new ways of moving around in old environments; in addition, rehabilitation from strokes that affect the motor system requires relearning of basic motor skills. There is a decline in motor plasticity in aged animals and humans. Understanding this decline in plasticity in aged animals is of significant importance. A decline in learning is associated with a loss of cerebellar beta-adrenergic function. They seek to understand the biological mechanism underlying the age-associated decline in cerebellar beta-adrenergic receptor function and associated motor behavior. They will examine signal transduction mechanisms of the beta-adrenergic receptor using electrophysiological techniques. Oxidative stress has been shown to impair both motor learning and beta-adrenergic function. They will also examine the role of oxidative stress and treatments that ameliorate oxidative stress on beta-adrenergic function and motor learning both in vivo and in vitro. Understanding the functional basis for motor plasticity and the effects of antioxidant therapy is clearly critical for the development of optimal therapeutic strategies for rehabilitation of the aging population.